My Immortal
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku. Songfic. Em seu esconderijo na Vila do Som, Sasuke ainda é assombrado pelas lembranças do seu passado. Na Vila Folha, uma jovem de cabelos rosados não consegue esquecer seu único amor.


**My Immortal**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:**__ SasuSaku. Songfic. Em seu esconderijo na Vila do Som, Sasuke ainda é assombrado pelas lembranças do seu passado. Na Vila Folha, uma jovem de cabelos rosados não consegue esquecer seu único amor._

**N.A.:** Esta é a minha primeira songfic que deu certo. Aconselho ler ouvindo a música e, quem sabe, com uma caixa de lenços ao lado... :P

**DISCLAIMER:** A letra da música "_My Immortal_" é de autoria de A. Lee, B. Moody e D. Hodges – eu só a peguei emprestado para me inspirar um pouquinho.

O Sasuke, a Sakura e tudo mais que lembre Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

\o/\o/\o/\o/

Há muito que o sol já tinha se escondido no horizonte, deixando que apenas sua luz refletida pela lua iluminasse as ruas de Konoha. Uma jovem caminhava lentamente, deixando que a brisa leve balançasse seus cabelos rosados, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio ao cruzar o mesmo lugar onde o vira pela última vez.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_Sasuke... Já faz um ano. __Um ano que você me deixou aqui. Um ano que Naruto nos deixou para treinar até ficarmos fortes o bastante para buscá-lo. Nós éramos um time, mas vocês me deixaram em Konoha, e eu já estou cansada de ficar aqui, sozinha. Estou cansada de esperar, eu também quero partir, encontrá-lo, ter a certeza de que você está bem._

_Estou cansada de esperar por meus companheiros de time, cansada de estar sempre atrás. E__u digo que não posso partir porque, ao contrário de vocês, tenho minha família, meus amigos. Mas na verdade, só continuo aqui porque ainda não consegui me livrar da insegurança que me persegue desde criança. Eu não quero ser um estorvo, e ainda tenho medo que você me rejeite mais uma vez._

_Nós estávamos crescendo juntos. __Mas você achou que isso não era suficiente. Você tem a sua vingança, você teve que partir. Claro... sua vingança é mais importante que uma garotinha irritante que se preocupa com você._

_Então por que você não vai embora? Por que você não me deixa de uma vez?_

_Sua presença aqui é tão forte. Eu fecho os olhos e a brisa ainda traz o seu cheiro. A sua voz ainda ressoa em meu ouvido. 'Obrigado.' Eu me encolho com o frio da noite e ainda sinto seus braços me aquecerem. Você ainda está aqui._

_Sua presença nunca me deixa sozinha._

Kabuto acabara de acompanhá-lo até seu quarto no novo esconderijo. Finalmente estava só. E, felizmente, o treinamento com Orochimaru fora como ele esperava. Seu corpo foi exigido até o limite, e agora, o cansaço e as dores no corpo o levariam para um sono profundo e sem sonhos. A presença dela não duraria muito tempo.

Ele não levara consigo nada que pudesse fazê-lo lembrar dos seus dois únicos amigos em Konoha. Não podia deixar que seu novo mestre percebesse que ele não tinha a menor intenção de seguir com os planos dele, ou mesmo que ainda sentia falta dos que deixara na antiga vila. Embora sentisse que o selo que recebera o deixava mais poderoso, ainda estava fraco para enfrentar o Orochimaru. Precisava ficar mais forte. Precisava terminar sua promessa para um dia poder voltar para ela.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_Sakura... Eu não posso estar com você agora. Não posso fingir que desconheço o que ele fez com a minha família. Eles foram arrancados de mim de uma vez só. Eu tentei, mas não consigo esquecer. Ainda sinto a falta deles, como sinto a sua falta, mas parece que essas feridas não se curam tão facilmente quanto o corte de uma kunai._

_Eu tentei. Seu sorriso me fazia crer que era possível. Enquanto eu reclamava o quanto sua voz era irritante, eu desejava a alegria que você sempre emanava com o olhar. Mas a dor ainda era muito grande, eu ainda tinha que voltar sozinho para o meu clã, passar pelas ruas vazias e as casas abandonadas que outrora foram da minha família. Eu não tinha você ao meu lado quando chegava em casa e precisava enfrentar a realidade de que sempre estaria só._

_Do mesmo jeito que não consigo esquecê-la, também não consigo esquecer o Itachi. Nunca serei capaz de perdoá-lo. Ele tirou muita coisa de mim, coisas demais, que mesmo depois de todos esses anos eu ainda não consegui esquecer. _

As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, como na noite em que ele partira. Era sempre assim quando ela passava por ali, quando ela se deixava relembrar das palavras que gritara para ele.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_Talvez você não saiba. Mas eu chorei todas as suas lágrimas quando soube do que aconteceu com sua família. Eu era muito nova para entender por que aquilo aconteceu, mas eu sabia que você estava sofrendo. De certa forma, eu estava com você, eu nunca o deixaria sozinho, eu estava lá com você, todas as noites, enxugando suas lágrimas. Como e__u queria você aqui para enxugar minhas lágrimas agora. Ou talvez, se você estivesse aqui, elas nem existissem. E eu estaria sempre do seu lado, impedindo as suas lágrimas de caírem._

_Talvez eu não conseguisse fazer você esquecer o que aconteceu com sua família, mas eu estaria lá. Eu o ajudaria a enfrentar suas lembranças, seus medos... Da mesma maneira como você, mesmo sem saber, me ajudou a lutar contra os meus._

_Você pode nunca ter me notado, mas eu sempre estive com você. Eu também passava horas fitando aquele lago, desejando poder segurar sua mão de verdade enquanto apenas desejava que você fosse forte e superasse sua tristeza. Mesmo sem você perceber, eu sempre estive com você... enquanto você treinava, enquanto você ficava cada vez mais forte. __E quando você e o Naruto precisaram de mim, eu me levantei e lutei. Será que você não percebe que eu sempre farei isso por você? Mesmo que você fuja de mim, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, sempre serei uma mão amiga._

_Você foi embora, recusou minha ajuda, meu amor. Mas eu não consigo me livrar do que sinto. Eu ainda sou toda sua._

_Toda sua._

Um grito na escuridão. Seu grito. Ela estava chorando, e ele a atingira com sua espada. Não. Ele estava usando sua nova técnica, e ela apareceu na sua frente, sendo atingida pelo raio dirigido a uma cobaia qualquer.

Não. Ele não estava mais treinando, estava em seu quarto. Fora apenas um sonho ruim. Precisava se concentrar, precisava esquecer aqueles que o deixavam fraco. Sem se preocupar com os que deixara em Konoha, ele poderia focar em sua vingança, no único propósito de estar ali.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se dos ensinamentos daquela tarde. Orochimaru lhe ensinara um novo ninjutsu. Estavam num campo aberto, apenas uma única cerejeira enfeitava o local. E deviam estar no início da primavera, pois a maldita árvore estava cheia, as flores rosadas voavam com uma simples rajada de vento. Frágeis, delicadas, singelas.

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams **_

_**Your voice it chased away **_

_**All the sanity in me**_

_Merda! Mesmo fingindo indifere__nça, eu fui cativado pela sua ternura. Você sempre tinha um sorriso para mim, mesmo quando eu falhava, mesmo quando eu a decepcionava. Nós fomos ficando cada vez mais próximos por causa das missões, e a menina que eu achava fraca e irritante, aos poucos se transformou numa amiga em quem podia sempre confiar. _

_Seus olhos estavam sempre brilhando. __Apenas aquele brilho conseguia aplacar meu coração. Se você estava em segurança eu não precisava me preocupar, mas quando a via em perigo, todas as minhas forças se concentravam apenas para fazer aquele brilho voltar aos seus olhos. _

_Mas eu não posso ser assim, eu ainda sou um vingador. __Se este maldito selo pode me deixar mais forte, eu tenho que seguir os passos do Orochimaru. É a única maneira de superar aquele que tirou tudo de mim. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso com você ao meu lado. Eu tive que desfazer todos os laços para que eles não fossem a minha fraqueza, para que meu irmão não os usasse para me dominar mais uma vez. Merda! Eu tentei cortar todos esses laços, mas parece que você ainda me mantém preso na esperança de um dia voltar a ter tudo que já havíamos conquistado juntos._

_Eu tentei esquecê-la, tentei apagar o seu rosto da memória. Como eu vou conseguir me superar se ainda pensar em você? Eu quero acreditar que você está segura em Konoha, que não há motivos para eu me preocupar com você. Mas é só me deixarem sozinho e a imagem do seu rosto naquela noite me persegue. Eu sabia que o mais certo era partir sem me despedir__. Mas você sempre me entendeu, sempre soube decifrar os meu atos, e sabia que eu partiria naquela noite... e tentou me impedir._

_Quando estava em Konoha, eu sonhava com você. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê, mas quando sonhava com você, minhas manhãs pareciam melhores. Agora, eu procuro treinar o meu corpo até a exaustão, apenas para fugir dos sonhos. Porque se eu sonhar, seu rosto vai me perseguir, e eu não conseguirei descansar._

_Você me implorou para ficar. __Você se ofereceu para estar sempre ao meu lado. Confesso que quase vacilei naquele momento, mas eu não mereço isso, Sakura. Você merece alguém melhor que eu, alguém capaz de colocá-la acima de qualquer ambição. Nossos caminhos andaram juntos por um curto tempo e se separaram, porque você merece alguém capaz de andar sempre ao seu lado. E no entanto, quando me pergunto se fiz a escolha certa, eu ouço a sua voz._

_E quando eu ouço a sua voz, Sakura, parece que __a pouca sanidade que ainda me mantém nesta prisão disfarçada desaparece._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_Você partiu meu coração no dia e__m que partiu. O seu olhar orgulhoso, o seu tom de voz cruel, eles ferem mais que uma kunai, ou uma shuriken, ou mesmo uma katana. Eu posso curar um corte de uma lâmina afiada, mas eu nunca vou esquecer da dor daquele dia._

_Eu cumprimento as pessoas na rua com um sorriso no rosto. Estou sempre cercada de gente. Eles sorriem de volta para mim, me desejam bom dia, ou boa noite, ou boa sorte. Eles tentam me animar, me distrair, mas eu não consigo enganar meu coração. Ainda dói, Sasuke. Ainda dói saber que você nunca valorizou o que eu sentia por você._

_Eu juro que tentei te esquecer. Mas é impossível. Nós passamos por muita coisa juntos, mesmo que você jamais tenha me notado ao seu lado. Parece que o tempo jamais vai conseguir apagar o que eu sinto por você. É muito forte, e eu apenas gostaria que tivesse sido forte o suficiente por nós dois._

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_Você era realmente irritante. Uma garotinha que chorava cada vez que __éramos feridos em batalha. Eu adorava aquilo. Eu adorava quando suas lágrimas caíam até o meu rosto, me fazendo entender que ainda havia alguém que se importava comigo. E quando eu me levantava e você via que estava tudo bem, suas lágrimas se dissipavam e um sorriso lindo se formava em seu rosto._

_Talvez você pense que eu a considerava fraca para estar no meu time, mas na verdade, eu simplesmente não conseguia suportar a idéia de vê-la machucada. Sempre que você parecia em perigo, eu tinha que estar por perto, tinha que estar lá para protegê-la, para lutar por você. Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você, e por isso, desta vez, eu não pude trazê-la comigo._

_Eu simplesmente agradeci. Quando você me pediu para partir comigo, para abandonar tudo o que tinha só por minha causa, eu apenas lhe agradeci. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, fingindo-me de indiferente, __para garantir que estaria por perto se você precisasse de mim. Mas não podia exigir que você fizesse o mesmo por mim, você estaria sacrificando coisas demais por uma vingança que não é sua. Foi então que eu entendi. Eu entendi que você era a única coisa em mim que ainda me fazia humano._

_E__ eu simplesmente a agradeci por isso. Mas o que eu realmente deveria ter lhe dito é que, não importa os caminhos diferentes que seguiremos, eu sempre serei seu. Eu sempre fui seu._

_Todo seu._

Ele fechou os olhos.

Ela fechou os olhos.

No silêncio do seu quarto, ele a sentiu. Ela estava lá, olhando para ele com os olhos verdes mais lindos que ele conhecia e o sorriso que nunca o deixava esquecê-la.

Enquanto Konoha dormia, ela ficava sentada naquele banco, esperando que ele voltasse. Ele estava lá, de alguma forma. Com aquele sorriso falso e os olhos negros que ela nunca conseguiu decifrar.

Eles sentiram. Suas bocas finalmente se encontraram. Por mais que parecesse impossível, aquele contato era bem real. Seus lábios brincavam com pequenas carícias, toques singelos que aos poucos tornaram-se mais ousados, deixando-os ofegantes.

Ela abriu os olhos, confusa.

Ele abriu os olhos, assustado.

Sozinha nas ruas de sua vila, enquanto todos estavam nos sossegos de seus lares, Sakura se permitiu sorrir.

Sozinho num quarto escuro, na prisão em que era mantido com suas regalias, sabendo que não era vigiado, Sasuke se permitiu chorar.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all alone**_

_Eu preciso me acostumar com a idéia que você saiu da minha vida. __Eu sinto você aqui comigo, todos os dias, mas é uma ilusão. Nós sempre estivemos sós._


End file.
